


Super Danganronpa 3: The End Is Near

by Orion_The_Assassin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Mystery, Other, Violence, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin
Summary: Orion Hinata, after surviving the Killing Game Semester, decides to take a little school trip. Well, a trip of despair, that tests their survival skills, (again) except with the pros. Hajime Hinata, The principal and Orion’s Father, takes them on a trip to Jabberwock Island. But no-one knew it would be Hi-jacked by the Despair herself, Junko Enoshima? The actual Junko Enoshima. No Monokuma. Just Junko Enoshima. How will Orion And Hajime survive the trip of despair? Find out in this book!





	1. Chapter 1

*over a walkie talkie* Can anyone hear me? I may not have good reception, but this is the best I can do! Me and three other people are trapped under a large rock! I need help? 

Mikan: Oh my! We need to help this anonymous caller! 

Hajime: Wait. I remember this voice. 

???: Help!! I think they’re dying!!

Hajime: Hold still. I need you to check on the people. I’ll let Mikan take over. Just wait.

Mikan: Hello? This is Mikan Tsumiki! 

???: Mikan? I’m Orion! I currently don’t know where I am! Please help me!

Mikan: Orion! Are you okay? I need you to check everyone’s pulse. How many people do you have there?

Orion: Only four!

Mikan: Check their pulses.

Orion: They’re still alive! 

Mikan: Alright. I need you to carefully pull them out from under the rock. 

Orion: I got one out! 

Mikan: Okay. I need to know their name.

Orion: Kaede Akamatsu.

Mikan: Orion. Do you know where you are?

Orion: No, not at all. 

Mikan: You were in a Killing Game. The 53 Killing Game.

Orion: W-What?

Mikan: Yes. Helicopters will be coming in soon. Try getting everybody out under the rock.

Orion: Yes ma’am.


	2. Migraine

I open my eyes. I felt a heavy migraine, like I had cancer. I lay my head back and look at the ceiling. My voice was raspy anyways. It’s not like it could’ve affected my personal health. Soon, I see a woman with Mauve hair, and a man with brown hair come in. The woman rushes over to give me a hug and a kiss.

???: I missed you sweetie!

She says, trying to help me jog my memory. But it was worthless. I looked at my hands, only to see scars. It sucked that I didn’t even know my name. The man comes over to pat my head.

???: We’re your parents, Orion. I’m your father, Hajime Hinata, and this is your mother, Chiaki Nanami.

Another couple comes in and looks at me.

Hajime: This is Mrs. Kyoko And Mr. Makoto.

I wave at them.

Kyoko: The Killing Game affected his personality. He won’t be like what he was in the Killing Game. He’s unfortunately a Remnant of Despair. Just like everyone else in the Game. But I do see a tiny crack of hope in him. Luckily the fissure in his soul will open up.

I frown. I start to speak up with my raspy voice.

Orion: What happened to the others?

Kyoko: They’re in solitary treatment just like you. 

Orion: How the hell do I get to see my friends!

Kyoko: Well, you’ll be able to see them at your Orientation. 

Orion: Orientation?

I look at her. 

Kyoko: Orientation is an event, where you will be put into your new school, Hope’s Peak Academy. 

I stare at her, like she just flipped me off.

Kyoko: Your father is the principal, so you don’t have to worry at all about being put into another Killing Game. 

Kyoko bids farewell, and leaves the room with Makoto. I look at my Mom and Dad. 

Orion: She’s kinda reserved...

I say, staring at the door. 

Hajime: She’s your CSI Teacher. Believe it or not, she can get passionate about some cases. 

Orion: Yeah. Shuichi will be the quirky one in the class. 

I chuckle for a bit, and then I hear a knock on the door. My mom opens the door politely. A brown haired girl appears in the doorway. She waves at me and smiles. 

Girl: Hey, Orion. Nice to meet you. If you can’t remember, I’m Maki Harukawa. 

Orion: ...

Maki: Are you Okay?

My eyes start to tear up.

Orion: Sure, it’s just that when you died in the Killing Game, it took a hard hit out of me. You now are eccentric like I remembered you were in real life. 

Maki: Ready for Orientation?

Orion: Sure. 

I spot a black school uniform, with red seams, and has a tie and buttons on it. My parents leave the room, bidding me farewell, as I grab the Uniform and put it on. I slip my feet into my shoes, which I remember had roller blades on the bottom of them, and I skate out the door. As soon as I got to the lobby, sixteen people greeted me with a wave. So this was Orientation.


End file.
